This invention relates to an apparatus for opening a vehicle door when the keys to the vehicle have been misplaced.
Often, motor vehicle operators leave the keys to the vehicle in the ignition switch and lock the vehicle doors, or lose their keys altogether. A spare key is usually not on the person of the operator and accordingly, the only alternative in such a situation is to break a window to gain access to the interior of the vehicle or to call a locksmith, neither of which is a pleasant or inexpensive solution.
This invention provides apparatus, part of which is carried on the person of the operator, for use with an auxiliary tamper-proof door operator installed on the vehicle in just such an emergency. Unlike an extra key, the apparatus on the person of the operator comprises a plastic card, similar to a credit card having letters and numbers embossed only slightly above its surface, which is convenient to carry in the wallet of the operator along with his or her credit cards, which is inserted into the auxiliary door operator on the vehicle to open the door so that keys left in the ignition or an extra key in the glove compartment may be retrieved.